Kiki Jerome (Hayley Erin)
| gender = Female | nickname = Kiki | alias = JeromeAroundTheWorld (screen name) Lauren Frank Lauren Quartermaine | residence = 829 Hawthorne Dr, #82Revealed on March 25, 2014 Port Charles, New York | occupation = | education = | image1 = File:kiki_abc_promo.jpg | caption1 = Kristen Alderson as Kiki Jerome | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Jerome | parents = Silas Clay Ava Jerome Nina Clay (step) | romances = Morgan Corinthos (lovers/engaged; 2013) Michael Corinthos (lovers) | spouse = Morgan Corinthos (2013; annulled)Stated by Kiki on October 29th, 2013 | siblings = | grandparents = Victor Jerome (deceased) Delia Ryan Coleridge (maternal) |greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Julian Jerome Dino Antionelli (deceased)In 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison Olivia St. John (deceased) Evan Jerome (deceased) Johnno Ryan (maternal) Bob Reid (maternal great) | cousins = Rafe Kovich, Jr. (paternal) Sam Morgan Lucas Jones Evan Jerome Jr. (deceased) Owen Ryan (maternal) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (maternal once removed; via Sam) | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Lauren Katherine "Kiki" Jerome (formerly Corinthos) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Ava Jerome and Silas ClayConfirmed by Ava on July 19, 2013., conceived during an affair her parents had while her father was married, though she was originally believed to be the daughter of Franco. She is protrayed by Kristen Alderson. Background After some searching from both sides (AJ Quartermaine, Damian Spinelli, and Michael Corinthos V.S. Tracy Quartermaine and Luke Spencer), it's revealed that Franco said to Carly Jacks that he had a daughter, but his significant other broke ties with him and forced him out of his daughter's life. Lauren's mother is revealed to be Ava Jerome, who tells Luke she was once enamored by Franco, but later realized he was delusional, and took her daughter away to protect her from Franco's insanity. On May 15th, Kiki states that "Kiki" is short for Katherine. On May 20th, Kiki's mother came back from her business trip and called her by full name - Lauren Katherine Jerome. Storylines |-|2013= Michael comes to Manhattan looking for his brother, Morgan Corinthos. He finds him beaten up and takes him to the hospital. Morgan runs from the hospital, and Michael goes after him. There, he finds Kiki, Morgan's girlfriend, who tells Michael that the apartment is her mother's house. He insists on bringing Morgan back to their home, but Morgan refuses. In order to help Morgan pay off gambling debts, Kiki invites some college classmates over to play a game of poker rigged in Morgan's favor. When the other boys catch on and accuse Morgan & Kiki of cheating, Michael breaks up the game and gets them to leave. Soon after, though, the loan sharks Morgan owes money to show up at the apartment and get into a fight with both Morgan and Michael. However, Morgan's father, Sonny Corinthos, shows up with his associate Shawn Butler and pay off Morgan's debt, ordering the loan sharks to leave. Sonny insists on bringing Morgan back to Port Charles, their home, but Morgan doesn't want to leave Kiki. However, Sonny will not back down, and Morgan complies, leaving with Sonny and Michael. When Ava comes back, Kiki reveals that she's been upset since Morgan had to leave with his father, telling Ava that the loan sharks came to their door, and then Sonny showed up. Ava later encourages Kiki to go after Morgan to Port Charles. Kiki ends up on Michael's doorstep, where Morgan is staying, and the two force Michael to let her stay at his apartment. Kiki continues to rub Michael the wrong way, as well as Morgan's mother, Carly. While Michael is out and subsequently goes to the Mystery Man's Party, Ava arrives and states that they could go out for dinner. Ava and Kiki leave and go to the pier where Ava informs Kiki about her father, Franco, her lineage to the Quartermaine family, and her inheritance from her deceased great-grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Ava states that Kiki can have her inheritance by signing the proxy document and pleads her to sign it soon. Ava is forced to reveal that she has a big lump sum of money riding on Kiki signing the document, which infuriates Kiki. Kiki gets into another fight with Michael, during which he reveals, in anger, that he was sent to prison for killing his former step-mother (Claudia Zacchara in 2009) while protecting his half-sister Josslyn. Michael leaves, and Morgan starts continuously complaining and about Michael and Kiki stops him because she is getting annoyed. Morgan starts wondering why Kiki is now suddenly in Michael's corner. There is a point where Michael and Kiki is potentially about to kiss, but Morgan comes through the door and nothing is made out of it. Kiki and Morgan get into another argument with Michael, and Morgan asks about ways to get their own apartment. Kiki says that she has recently found about her paternal side is a wealthy family in Port Charles, not knowing they're also Michael's biological family. She decides to go over to the Quartermaine's mansion and she meets her great aunt Tracy, uncle AJ, step-grandmother Monica Quartermaine, and her estranged father, serial killer Franco. Franco has just got posted bail and went to the mansion to have a "family meeting." Tracy and AJ both try to suck up to Lauren (who informs them that she goes by Kiki). She has the maid, Alice, go get her boyfriend Morgan while she talks to her newly connected father Franco. Alice and Morgan arrive at the Quartermaine Mansion and Morgan is thrilled that he is in the Quartermaine Mansion because his weariness of the potential of a budding romance between Michael and Kiki. Kiki goes to Michael's apartment for some comfort after a confusing conversation with her father. Kiki and Michael end up making out, but Kiki stops it due to her relationship with Morgan. Kiki leaves for the Quartermaine Mansion, and Michael eventually goes to as well. AJ reveals that he wants Kiki to meet her cousin. Michael and Kiki meet for the first time as cousins. Kiki is changing in the boat house when Michael comes in, looking for Morgan, and sees Kiki undressed. Morgan wonders what is happening, and Michael yells at him for gambling again, this time, with Michael's credit card. Later Morgan is eavesdropping on Kiki's parents Ava and Franco while Michael and Kiki are talking about staying away from each other. Michael and Kiki get tested for being bone marrow donors for their cousin Danny Morgan where they kiss again. The sleazy lab manager Brad Cooper tries to use this to blackmail Michael into sleeping with him. However, Michael overhears Brad and Dr. Britt Westbourne conspiring, and uses this to make Brad back off. Morgan decides to whine about the Michael-Kiki situation and punches Michael. Meanwhile, Michael lets Kiki know that he told Morgan about their first kiss, and Morgan got angry, and left to find Kiki. Kiki leaves to find Morgan. Morgan, meanwhile, has found out that Kiki's real father is Dr. Silas Clay, and Ava convinces him to keep it a secret from Kiki because he might lose her to Michael, as a result. Kiki eventually finds Morgan at the Quartermaine house, where he promptly gets down on one knee and proposes to her. Kiki accepts, wanting to fight to stay away from Michael. Kiki goes to tell Michael herself the next morning, and finds out AJ called him and let him know. When Penny, a girl Michael picked up at a bar, comes out of Michael's bedroom partially dressed, Kiki realizes what happened. Kiki leaves in a hurry, and though she told Michael to move on, she is visibly hurt by Michael sleeping with someone else. Franco is hospitalized after being beaten up, then suffering a seizure. The doctors determine that he has a brain tumor, and needs to have surgery to remove it. Kiki stays by his side, wanting him to get better to know him and so he can walk her down the aisle. Tracy stages a coup with Ava's assistance, planning to get enough shares to take over ELQ. Kiki, however, is furious with her mother for staging a coup while "her father" is in surgery. She sides with AJ, and Alice also switches sides to join AJ, giving him the majority & retaining his spot as CEO. Morgan sets up a romantic dinner for him and Kiki, where he gives her an engagement ring. Morgan later declares he loves Kiki, but she's hesitant to respond. Morgan confronts her about it during dinner, and Kiki declares she loves Morgan. However, the next morning, Kiki calls Michael showing some reservations about telling Morgan she loves him. Morgan goes to the main house, and finds out that Kiki's true paternity has been published in the newspaper. He goes back to the boathouse, and insists he and Kiki go get their marriage license that day itself. Kiki is reluctant, but agrees. Unbeknownst to her, Morgan slips her phone out of her purse and leaves it in the boathouse so no one will inform Kiki about the story. At the courthouse, they run into Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones, who are also applying for a marriage license. Morgan deflects any talk of the newspaper article by getting Kiki to borrow Felicia's phone so she can check up on Franco. Though Morgan insists he's trying to protect Kiki, Mac and Felicia later suspect that Morgan has an ulterior motive. Michael finally figures out the truth about Kiki's paternity and where Morgan and Kiki are and tries to stop them from getting married. Kiki learns of the truth, but says that she can not be with Michael. Morgan tells Michael that they're married and he should congratulate them. Morgan covers his manipulation by saying that he doesn't care who is Kiki's father, and herds her out of the courtroom. Kiki looks really sad. Kiki and Morgan are later evicted from the Quartermaine premises. She brushes off the notion that Morgan could have manipluated her into a quickie wedding and they sleep together several times. Her mother, Ava, plans a wedding reception and persuades Morgan's father Sonny to co-host. Kiki is initially hesitant on the idea, but Morgan convinces her to accept it. Kiki is able to get her father Silas Clay (to punish Ava) and brother-in-law Michael (to try to get over him) to come along. At the reception, Sonny reveals that Morgan knew Michael and Kiki weren't cousins before the wedding. Though Morgan claims Sonny is upset and lying, Kiki finally gets him to admit the truth. Kiki tells Morgan that she can not stay married to him, which causes Morgan to storm out of the ballroom. After he leaves, Kiki & Michael finally admit that they love each other, and have for a long time. They finally decide to give their relationship a chance. Kiki decides that though she does want to be with Michael, she won't move in with him because of the trouble she's cause for his family. She decides to move in with her mother. However, the next morning, she comes to her mother's room and finds her in bed with Morgan. Though Morgan rubs his affair with Ava in Kiki and Michael's face, Ava is mortified at being found. Kiki decides she's had enough, and tells Morgan & Ava that she's done with them, writing her mother off once and for all. She leaves with Michael to find another place. She and Michael are trying to find jobs. Kiki tries to get Silas to get her a job at General Hospital. |-|2014= When Carly goes missing Franco is the main suspect because Heather Webber was framing him. Kiki helps Franco escape custody because she is the only one that believes he is innocent. Franco manages to save Carly but Micheal still blames Franco and Kiki. As of February 2014, Kiki is temporarily living with her father. In March 2014, Luke Spencer starts hitting on Kiki but telling Tracy that she is hitting on him. Kiki tells Morgan what Luke has been doing because she tell Michael because of A.J. being in the hospital. When Kiki finally tells Michael he is furious and he ousts Tracy as CEO to prevent Luke from getting his hands on ELQ. During the next few weeks, Kiki visits Michael at ELQ. On June 23, Franco calls Kiki to help with Josslyn. A little while later, Kiki shows up with a book of stickers from the movie Frozen, which Josslyn loves. Crimes Committed *Rigged a poker game in Morgan's favor 2013 *Slapped her mother, Ava 26, 2013 *Hid Franco from the police 2014 *Lied about her paternity so she could get into see Heather Webber at Miscavige 31, 2014 *Helped Franco escape from police custody 3, 2014 *Put in jail for helping Franco escape 4, 2014; released on Feb 7, 2014; being charged as an accessory *Assaulted a man pretending to be Luke Spencer in self defense 18, 2014 Health and Vitals *Jumped into freezing water to save her boyfriend, Michael, from drowning 12, 2013 *Inappropriately being hit on by a man pretending to be Luke Spencer 2014-present *Assaulted by a man pretending to be Luke Spencer 18, 2014 Family tree See also *Michael Corinthos and Kiki Jerome References Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Jerome family